LA MISIÓN DEL ANGEL
by lioko-chan
Summary: UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA, DE LO MISMO, PERO DIFERENTE. AKANE EXISTE SOLO PARA HACER FELIZ A RANMA ESA ES SU MISIÓN.
1. HOLA MI NOMBRE ES

LA MISION DEL ANGEL

POR

LIOKO-CHAN

**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo con fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO I : HOLA MI NOMBRE ES…

Ranma había conocido a Akane Tendo no hace muchos días, la chica regularmente segura en lo que hacia, no sabia por que, estar con ella era mas que confortante.

Ranma estudiaba en la escuela Furinkan en Nerima, su vida era mas apabúllate que nada, era un artista marcial que había llegado a nerima por causa de su padre, Genma, Vivian en el dojo donde ambos trabajaban dando clase a ciertos alumnos, el señor, dueño del mismo, era amigo de Gema y le había ofrecido estar trabajando en su dojo y además quedarse a vivir con el ya que su esposa había muerto, y no tenia hijos.

Desde que Ranma había llegado a esta ciudad se metió en problemas, en tres meses había conseguido tres prometidas, shampoo, ukyo y kodashi, que aunque el no las consideraba como tales, ellas lo atosigaban, y todo por culpa del "estupido viejo" como llamaba a su padre, había además conseguido alguno que otro enemigo, Ryoga, Mouse y Kuno, cada uno con cosas distintas por las cuales pelear. Pero su vida era relativamente normal, y aunque no era realmente feliz y el sabia que le faltaba algo, entendía al mismo tiempo, que tal vez ésta no cambiaria en ninguna forma. A veces llegaban a retarlo al dojo, y ganaba, su entrenamiento, recibido por su padre, fue duro, y por esa razón el era un buen artista marcial, había caído en las pozas malditas de Jusenkyo y desde entonces se convertía en chica cada vez que el agua fría lo tocaba, esta bien su vida no era tan normal, varios de sus enemigos-amigos-prometidas, lo buscaban en un principio por la misma maldición, se metía en problemas, en fin, su vida era mas apabullante que nada. Pero creo que he ido demasiado rápido, si, he contado su vida como si no fuera interesante, y realmente lo era, o mas bien dicho, lo es, pero he contado esto, por que no es lo que yo quiero contar con esta historia, por eso tratare de ir mas calmada, y hacer bien los detalles de la misma, para que no se pierda detalle de nada, ok, empiezo.

Todo comenzó cuando una mañana de invierno, esas en Japón, que se cubren de hielo y nieve y todo parece como lienzo nuevo, Ranma dormía placidamente en su cama calientita y enroscado en más de una cobija.

-es hora de levantarse- decía una voz masculina desde fuera del cuarto- llegaras tarde otra vez ranma

-ya voy papá- decía un soñoliento Ranma todavía,-"no quiero levantarme hace frió afuera, pero hoy tengo examen" – pensó mientras se levantaba jalando las cobijas para no destaparse, se puso pantuflas y se dirigió hacia le baño. Su ropa ya se encantaba ahí, junto con una toalla y sandalias de baño, era pues una costumbre desde que habían llegado, su padre, y su tío, como ahora le llamaba al dueño del dojo, habían contratado a una señora que hacia quehaceres en la casa, y de eso se encargaba ella. Dejo sus cobijas en el cesto de la ropa, esas que le habían servido como abrigo durante el trayecto hacia el baño, se quito la ropa y se metió en el agua caliente, que también como su ropa ya estaba lista, sumergido en el agua, su mente empezó a cavilar, miles de cosas.

-espero que esta vez, Ukyo y Shampoo no peleen como siempre para ver que comida es la que prefiero, rayos también espero no convertirme en la pelirroja porque si lo hago kuno no me dejara en paz y querrá conquistarme, vaya idiota, como puede creer que yo estoy enamorado de mi mismo, bueno, no lo sabe, pero yo no se por que se le vino a la mente esa estupida idea, claro y si aparece shampoo también lo hará Mouse, creo que solo falta que después de todo aparezca ryoga y me diga que el es el mas fuerte y siga queriéndose vengar por que lo deje plantado, aunque el nunca llego, y además kodashi diciendo que me ama y no se que tantas cosas, en definitiva hoy será un día como los demás, aunque cada mañana tengo la esperanza de que sea distinto y no tenga problemas con tanta gente loca, a veces DESEARIA ser realmente feliz y que llegara alguien con quien platicar- el tiempo realmente se había pasado, sus dedos ya presentaban arrugas por haber permanecido tanto tiempo en el agua, miraba hacia el techo , aun tedioso en querer salir, estaba muy a gusto, pero el mismo pensamiento de la mañana se le vino a la mente- "no quiero levantarme hace frió afuera, pero hoy tengo examen"- cuando estuvo listo y cambiado fue a su cuarto, se peino como siempre, una trenza y un fleco abundante, su pelo era largo espeso, negro y sumamente hermoso, lo cuidaba muchos desde que había tenido el problema de casi quedarse sin pelo por un bigote de dragón que lo sujetaba, maldición que se había quitado hace tiempo, pero que sufrió mucho con ella. Cuando bajo a el comedor su desayuno ya estaba servido comió de manera rápida parecía que iba a atragantarse, cuando hubo terminado, se fue corriendo.

-nos vemos luego- grito, caminaba sobre la baya que cercaba el canal, de ves en cuando saltaba por uno que otro tejado, no era difícil para el. Cuando estaba cerca de la escuela, la bola de chicos que en la bañera estaban en su pensamiento aparecieron, peleando y acercándose a Ranma a mucha velocidad, por fortuna el chico de la coleta pudo escapar gracias a la distancia aunque no era mucha. Y por suerte también la chicharra de las clases sonó y el chico se dirigió al salón.

Las clases seguían normales.

-"que aburrido, si quisiera saber de historia, tomaría el espejo que te lleva a diferentes épocas"

-¡Saotome! ¡Ponga atención¡

-lo siento profesor

-esta bien sigo con mi clase, en el año de…- en eso alguien toco la puerta

-bueno y ahora quien es- decía el profesor un poco exasperado por que ya lo habían interrumpido por segunda vez

-disculpe maestro, traigo una alumna nueva ¿le importaría?

-esta bien pase

-chicos les presento a tendo akane, una alumna que viene de…holulia ¿Qué dice aquí?- se hacia bolas la secretaria mientras una hermosa jovencita entraba al salón

-bueno no se bien el nombre de su procedencia pero realmente no importa, espero que la traten bien háganla sentir como en casa ya que ella es nueva también en Japón, hasta luego, profesor gracias.

- si pase, tendo puede presentarse con sus compañeros por favor

-hai, mi nombre es Tendo Akane, pueden llamarme Akane solamente, vengo de una ciudad un poco lejos de aquí, y acabo de llegar a la casa de mi tío que vive aquí en Nerima, gusto en conocerlos- sonrió de manera amable, pero pareció que miraba a Ranma durante todo el discurso, cosa que el chico noto.

-"estaré loco o realmente me miraba a mi desde que entro, bueno no lo se, aunque me gustaría que así fuera, ella realmente es bonita.

.Tendo puede tomar asiento en el lugar que elija- decía el profesor, Akane se sentó a un lado de ranma que aunque hizo como si no la viera, la miraba de reojo a cada instante

Las horas seguían de manera normal, el examen de ranma se aplazo unos días, por que la maestra se había enfermado, cuando estuvieron acabadas las clases akane no tardo en hacerse de algunas amigas, Ranma salio del salón para irse de regreso a casa, pero.

- oye espera¡- ranma volteo de manera sorpresiva

- tu eres Ranma Saotome, hola mi nombre es Akane Tendo, vas para el dojo Tendo cierto, mi tío es el dueño, desde ahora vivo contigo espero que…

- un momento, espere, podría hablar mucho mas despacio, es decir no ha parado de hablar y bueno me podría decir otra vez todo ¿Quién es usted?

- lo lamento, es que me han hablado tanto de ti, que el hecho de conocerte es un poco emocionante, bueno,¿puedo ir contigo a casa?- akane lo miro tiernamente y le sonrió de una manera un tanto sensual, así que ranma no se negó

- s-s-si, bueno

- siendo así, te explicare con mas calma, mi nombre es Akane Tendo, soy la hija menor de Saito Tendo, hermano de Soun, quien es el dueño del dojo en donde trabajas, me han trasladado aquí hace pocos días por motivos inesperados y bueno viviré contigo un tiempo en lo que mi…- Akane seguía hablando mientras ranma solo escuchaba atento, y en cuanto mas escuchaba mas se sorprendía, Akane era una chica hermosa y al parecer muy sociable.

- Y bueno eso es todo mucho gusto ranma

- Veo que tiene el don de la palabra

- Bueno, eso dicen todos, yo solo considero que soy social

- Jajajajajajajajajaja, señorita Tendo se ha acercado a mi con tanta facilidad como ninguna otra persona, jajaja, que siento que ya la quiero, jaja

- Bueno ranma , esa es la idea- decía akane acercando su rostro tanto al chico como para aspirar su aroma, y dejar un leve rubor en las mejillas del mismo, ranma dejo de reír, akane se separo de el y siguió caminando.

Los dos chicos seguían platicando, akane mas que ranma, el no salía de su sorpresa, no todos los días una chica se acerca corriendo, se presenta a ti, te habla de su vida, y te cuenta las cosas como si ya se conocieran.

-ranma, me adelantare para arreglarme y que me presenten a ti formalmente

- si, esta bien- ranma había hablado prácticamente con monosílabos, que mas se podía esperar si no

-por cierto ranma

-dígame, señorita tendo.

-llámame akane- la chica le sonrió y se metió a la casa corriendo

Las huellas en la nieve dejadas por la hermosa chica fueron seguidas por ranma quien después de unos segundos de anonadamiento sonrió aun sin creer lo que le había pasado

-"ni pensar que hoy no quería levantarme de la cama"- pensó y entro al dojo

A lo lejos dos chicas miraban la escena desde una esquina, furiosas las dos por el comportamiento de su prometido.

Bueno este es mi segundo fic, aunque es la primera serie, espero que les guste.

Sugerencias, criticas constructivas y destructivas a mi correo Vida_Hadly

LIOKO-CHAN … MATA NEE


	2. EL PARAÍSO EN LOS OJOS DE MI ¿PROMETIDA?

LA MISION DEL ANGEL

Por Lioko-chan

**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo con fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 2. EL PARAISO EN LOS OJOS DE MI ¿PROMETIDA?

Ranma entró en la casa Tendo, se descalzó en la entrada y gritó !Tadaima¡ ,sin embargo; nadie contestó, así que se dirigió hacia su cuarto, regularmente llegaba a comer, todas las disputas y peleas le daban hambre después del colegio, pero en esta ocasión, su pensamiento estaba con cierta joven que acababa de conocer. Al llegar a su habitación se quitó la mochila de la espalda y busco una camisa limpia y calientita, se sentó sobre sus rodillas para sacar algo de ropa interior ya que se ducharía cuando una voz conocida se oyó a través de la pared que dividía su cuarto con el de huéspedes.

-Gracias tío, le agradezco todas las facilidades

- bien pequeña te dejo para que descanses y te relajes y bueno en la cena te presentaré a Ranma. Me gustará hablar con ambos.

De repente se escuchó la puerta que se abría y cerraba nuevamente , Ranma supuso que Soun se había marchado, no supo porque razón eso lo había hecho sentir más relajado, pero la calma no le duró por mucho tiempo, fue cuestión de segundos para que se diera cuenta de que su cuarto se encontraba al lado del de Akane, su corazón palpitó a mil por hora, si no existiera aquella pared prácticamente estaban "juntos" ,cambiándose, estudiando, DURMIENDO, su cara se enrojeció por sus propios pensamientos.

...

El reloj de la sala anunciaba las 8:00 con una melodía bastante conocida por Ranma pero completamente nueva para Akane quien bajaba despacio las escaleras. La cena se encontraba ya servida sobre la mesa y sentados cerca de ella, tres hombres que esperaban pacientes a la chica de cabello azulado, sin embargo; Akane solo notaba a uno de ellos, el chico de la coleta y ojos azulgrisaseo.

-siéntate Akane – dijo Soun en cuanto Akane llegó a la mesa, interrumpiendo así la miradas de ambos jóvenes.

-ahh, si g-gracias- rogó desde sus adentros no haber sido descubierta. Tomó asiento al lado de Ranma , no por decisión propia, mas bien por mandato de Soun quien había ordenado a Akane tomar ese lugar solo con la mirada, aun así, Akane se sintió bastante cómoda aunque nerviosa.

-ITADAKIMAS – dijeron todos al unisonó y empezaron a comer.

La situación había tomado buen ambiente, Akane platicó un poco de su viaje y de su padre aunque sin ahondar mucho en el tema, Soun y Genma reían al recordar algunas situaciones con Saíto el hermano de Soun, pero Akane pudo notar que Ranma se había mantenido en silencio, expectante y reservado, de vez en ves sonreía un poco ante los comentarios de ambos adultos, a pesar de eso, su boca no había emitido sonido alguno. De un momento a otro el entorno se volvió serio y Soun fue el primero en hablar.

-bien Ranma, sé bien que ya conoces a Akane, ya que ella es parte de tu clase y sé además que la acompañaste hasta aquí, sin embargo, es importante que se les presente a ambos formalmente- Soun miró a su amigo Genma dándole así la palabra.

-bien- Genma acomodo sus lentes y prosiguió con su discurso- él es Ranma Saotome mi único hijo, tiene 16 años y es un artista marcial en combate libre, ha viajado por varias partes del país entrenando y perfeccionando sus técnicas, ella es Akane Tendo es la hija menor de Saíto Tendo, ella tiene 16 años y ha estado viviendo fuera del País, su padre es uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Soun Tendo -Genma suspiro fuerte, Akane entendió lo que vendría y solo atinó a agachar la cabeza.

-Ranma, Akane y tu fueron traídos al Dojo adrede- la cara de Ranma denotaba confusión- no es coincidencia que ambos estén aquí, veras ella a partir de hoy es…- a Genma se le seco la garganta y no pudo dar la noticia en el primer intento, cuando se disponía a intentarlo nuevamente, una voz femenina lo interrumpio.

-Mucho gusto Saotome Ranma, mi nombre es Akane Tendo y soy Tú prometida…-

...

Las estrellas parecían más azules esa noche, pero creía que el cielo era cada vez menos claro, o tal vez, en su junta había caído un poco de polvo que no permitía nitidez en su mirada, por ello solo cerro sus ojos y recordó lo que hace unas horas había escuchado "_Mucho gusto Saotome Ranma, mi nombre es Akane Tendo y soy Tu prometida"_ no era nuevo tener prometidas, pues ya tres locas se habían auto nombrado sus novias, pero con ella era distinto, así también la situación, el compromiso había sido decreto de sus padres, y a pesar de que la decisión no era propia Akane había aceptado con madurez dicho mandato, pero él estaba tan confundido, no era justo, ni para él ni para ella. Sumergido en sus propios pensamientos no se percato de que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente.

- ¿no puedes dormir? ¿qué haces aquí arriba?- la joven se sentó a su lado como en el comedor y abrazo sus rodillas.

- Ah, Señorita Tendo, es usted, no la sentí- dijo Ranma, era extraño no sentir la presencia ni el aura de alguien, pareciera que Akane poseía una esencia muy pura.

- Vamos Ranma dime Akane y háblame de tu.

- Lo siento no me acostumbro

- Porque, tu y yo somos de la misma edad y bueno tu sabes… ahora …yo soy tu…- Ranma interrumpió las palabras

- Akane, es un tanto tarde y la verdad es que tengo algo de sueño- Akane entendió sus palabras, él no quería hablar del tema, le era un tanto complicado.

Ambos bajaron del tejado donde se encontraban y se dirigieron a sus respectivas recamaras, el chico aguardo un momento a que su acompañante cerrara la puerta de su habitación y sonrió de medio lado cuando ella le dedicó una mirada.

-bienvenida- atino a decir el joven obteniendo como respuesta la más bella y sincera sonrisa que él en su vida había visto.

En la oscuridad de la noche, en una habitación pequeña pero cómoda, se escuchaba una melodía bastante tenue y se distinguía el adagio de la misma. En una pequeña libreta Akane marcaba con una cruz la frase que decía "ser su prometida", cerro la libreta y la guardo en un cajón del buro, se acostó y se tapo con las cobijas pues probablemente nevaría, cuando se giro para acomodarse, una pluma blanca cual armiño, voló fuera de la ventana.

...

La mañana era fría, había nevado nuevamente, un chico de cabello negro se enroscaba en las cobijas, como todas las mañanas su padre lo despertó para que fuera a la escuela. Caminó con las cobijas como abrigo y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

En el comedor una chica de cabello azulado y ojos marrón comía tranquilamente ya lista para irse al colegio.

Ranma bajó dispuesto a desayunar, se sentó y vio a Akane quien solo le había dado una mirada furtiva, cuando hubieron terminado, salieron de la casa rumbo a la escuela. En esta ocasión Ranma no caminaba sobre la baya que cercaba el canal, si no al lado de la chica, que no había hablado hasta el momento.

- Akane si tienes alguna duda en la escuela házmelo saber y tratare de auxiliarte- Akane salió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió

- Gracias Ranma es bueno saber que cuento con alguien, por cierto, me gustaría conocer Nerima, ¿me acompañarías en la tarde después de clases al parque?- parecía que Akane volvía a ser la chica sociable y divertida, Ranma pensó por un momento que su voz había activado algo en Akane, sin embargo, la idea se fue pronto al considerarlo una tontería.

- Claro después de cla…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase, pues la llanta de una bicicleta propiedad de una chinita, había estampado su rostro contra el piso

- Nihao airen, yo preparar una sopa para el descanso y querer saber si tu comer conmigo

- Shampoo, quítate de encima- decía Ranma gritando y quitando de golpe la bicicleta, Akane solo miraba asombrada, pero la reacción aumento cuando Ranma la sostuvo sobre sus brazos para alejarla de la cadena que se dirigía hacia ella.

-Maldito seas Ranma, mira que hablarle así a mi adorada Shampoo- Mousse gruñía a un poste

- Mousse idiota, si lanzas un ataque por lo menos ponte los lentes para que veas a quien atacas- Ranma vociferó enojado sin notar que la chinita y Mousse que se ponía sus anteojos, se habían percatado de la presencia de Akane, quien seguía un tanto perpleja.

- Tú, por qué estar con mi Ranma- Akane iba a contestar pero a lo lejos se escucho una gran explosión y Ranma aprovecho la distracción para correr con Akane en brazos.

...

Las clases ya iban a comenzar y Ranma y Akane probablemente no lograrían a llegar a la primera sesión, él la bajo ya casi en la entrada para ingresar caminando, sin embargo, su objetivo se vio truncado porque un chico con vestimenta de kendo se acercaba a gran velocidad y peligrosamente a Ranma atacándolo con una espada de madera, él saltó por encima de aquel chico.

-ahora qué te hice Kuno

-y todavía preguntas, esto es por haberme quitado el amor de la pelirroja

- pero ella no te quiere- decía esto mientras estampaba su pie sobre la cara de Kuno haciéndolo caer de espaldas que parecía que iba a estrellarse contra el asfalto, pero una espátula gigante lo detuvo impulsándolo cual bola de baseball y dirigiéndolo a los cielos, kuno se perdió en el firmamento azul.

- gracias u-chan

-de nada, ahora te gustaría presentarme con ella- Ukyo decía esto en un tono serio y claramente de enfado, poniendo especial énfasis en el "ella", mientras señalaba a Akane con el dedo.

- si Ranma quién es ella- preguntaba Shampoo de igual forma, había llegado acompañada de Mousse y de Ryoga quien había sido el autor de la explosión de hace un momento.

-bueno ella, ella… es Akane Ten…- no termino de decir el nombre completo pues Kuno sostenía las manos de una muy confundida Akane.

-vaya eres una joven hermosa, soy Kuno Tatewaki, el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan, es un placer lindura- algo en el corazón de Ranma pareció encenderse cual farola

Y sin pensar grito ante todos los presentes

-Kuno déjala en paz, ELLA ES MI PROMETIDA…

Este es el segundo capítulo de esta serie, soy nueva en ello así que por favor tengan paciencia si me equivoco en la redacción. Gracias a los que les dejan sus reviews.

Matt y Jennifer, espero no haberlos decepcionado con este segundo capítulo y espero también que me sigan en el tercero.

Sugerencias, críticas constructivas y destructivas dejen su comentario.

LIOKO-CHAN… MATA NEE


	3. LA ENERGÍA VITAL DE UN ÁNGEL

LA MISION DEL ANGEL

POR LIOKO-CHAN

**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo con fines de lucro.**

* * *

CAPITULO 3. LA ENERGIA VITAL DE UN ANGEL.

El viento corría fuerte, era una brisa helada que levantaba un poco la falda de la chica Tendo y que movía el pelo de todos los presentes. Todos habían quedado en shock, Ranma había gritado sin siquiera ser consciente de sus palabras, por ello cubrió su boca con las manos, pero lo que había dicho ya no se podía simplemente olvidar, había aceptado de esta manera el compromiso que lo unía a Akane, sin embargo, eso no era el problema, el inconveniente real era que lo había aceptado frente a sus enemigos-prometidas- amigos.

-Así que la chica es tu prometida Ranma Saotome, qué acaso no te basta con la pelirroja- Kuno rompió el silencio, Ranma agradeció a Kami que había sido él pues conociéndolo no diría nada serio y probablemente relajaría el ambiente que se había tornado tenso

- Vaya Ranma, no tienes malos gustos, pero cuatro prometidas, no crees que estas exagerando- el tono irónico en la voz de Ryoga fue acompañado de una risilla igual de burlona y fue el comentario de las cuatro prometidas que hizo hablar a Akane quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación ya que se encontraba perpleja.

- mi nombre es Akane Tendo y les agradecería que no hablaran como si yo no estuviera presente, soy la prometida de Ranma y aunque fue por decisión de nuestros padres, ello lo hace oficial, por lo tanto Ranma no tiene cuatro prometidas solo una y soy yo- Akane miró a las jóvenes seguramente ellas eran las "otras prometidas"

Shampoo y Ukyo sintieron las palabras y la mirada de la joven de cabello azul como una ofensa, si lo de ella era oficial entonces el compromiso de ambas era un juego, algo sin valor, claro que no permitirían tal agresión.

-Shampoo ser prometida oficial, decirlo la ley amazona

-por supuesto que no, Genma me lo prometió a mi por ello soy la prometida oficial

-jojojojojojojojojo en todo caso Akane, para proclamarte su prometida, deberías luchar por él- decía una chica desde lo alto de un árbol, había observado todo y no podía permanecer más en silencio

-estoy de acuerdo con Kodashi, deberíamos pelear para ver quién se queda con Ran-chan

-¿pelear?- Akane no había peleado en su vida, pelear, cómo, Ranma no era un trofeo, y si decidía aceptar, que haría entonces para lograr ganar, porque estaba dispuesta a ganar.

- creo que lo mejor es que Ranma este con Akane, si es así, Shampoo me aceptará como su prometido

-pero eso no sería justo, es decir, después de la chica pelirroja deberías dejarme a Akane Tendo.

-acepto- decreto Akane decidida, acto seguido esquivo un bombori chino

-Akane Tendo reconozco que tienes valor, pero no durará por mucho- decía Ukyo, mientras lanzaba una de sus espátulas.

Akane corría esquivando a las chicas y sus ataques, sabía que se había metido en un lio y que no sería fácil salir de eso, Ranma por su parte, había comenzado una pelea con Kuno por decir que le dejará a Akane, Mousse aunque se proclamaba de su lado, no perdía la oportunidad de atacar a Ranma y Ryoga peleaba enojado porque aunque él no se había metido Ranma le había propinado un puñetazo en la cara que originalmente era para Mousse, luchar con los tres no le permitía divisar a Akane, por lo que no noto que la chica había huido despavorida seguida por tres adolescentes.

Akane había corrido muy rápido entre las calles, pero perderlas no era tarea sencilla ni mucho menos esquivar cada uno de los ataques de las mismas, logro esconderse un instante aprovechando que las chicas habían empezado una riña entre ellas.

* * *

Una sombra tocaba la cabeza de Akane emitiendo una luz violeta, ella recibía la caricia con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo en un instante se quedo inmóvil y aquella sombra se disipo, Akane volvió a la realidad.

-ahí está, Akane querida, no te será fácil esconderte, jojojo- Kodashi lanzo una de sus pelotas explosivas, pero Akane no la esquivo como había hecho, ahora, la muchacha había recibido la pelota y contraatacado.

Las jóvenes recibieron tal asalto con sorpresa, la chiquilla que ahora se defendía, no era la misma que hace un momento huía despavorida. Akane corrió nuevamente, atrayéndolas a un lugar baldío, fue en esta ocasión la primera en arremeter contra ellas, tiro una patada larga hacia Ukyo, la cual pego sobre una espátula gigante, sin embargo, la fuerza de la patada impulso dicha espátula arrancándola de manos de Ukyo y haciéndola volar, a la chica castaña no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Akane esta vez había lanzado un puño directo al cuello de la joven haciendo que ella cállese inconsciente sobre el pasto seco. Shampoo lanzo dos de sus bomboris con el fin de atinar a Akane pero ésta los esquivo y convinó una serie de golpes cada uno en un lugar vital de su cuerpo dejando K.O. a la amazona. La última era Kodashi, sin embargo, lanzo una pelota que se abrió muy cerca de Akane para esparcir una neblina espesa y de mal olor, acto seguido la gimnasta desapareció.

Akane jadeaba exhausta, nunca había peleado y no pensó que fuese tan cansado, se dejo caer sobre las rodillas y trato de tomar bocanadas de aire, mientras aquella neblina se dispersaba por completo.

-te debo una Zadquiel.

Akane había experimentado por primera vez la energía vital transformada en aura combativa, pero no era de su total agrado por lo que esperaba no volver a pasar por una situación similar.

* * *

Una chica pelirroja secaba su pelo exprimiéndolo cual camisa, mientras corría en busca de una muchacha de cabello azul y linda mirada, maldecía además haber sido mojada por cierta anciana que barría su patio, además no había llegado a clases si su padre se enteraba probablemente se llevaría una fuerte reprimenda porque además había hecho que Akane también perdiera clases. A lo lejos diviso una figura, una que caminaba despacio, como cansada, corrió para encontrarse con ella, pues su silueta le parecía familiar.

-¿Ukyo estas bien?- decía mientras sostenía a su amiga del hombro

-Ran-chan… ¿eres… tú? … me alegra que estés aquí, no estoy bien

-pero quién te dejo así

- ella es… fuerte…Ran...- no concluyo la frase pues se desvaneció en sus brazos.

En el U-chan Ukyo descansaba en una futon, Ranma ya convertido en hombre se preguntaba a quien "ella" se refería Ukyo no podía ser Akane , o si, miraba a su amiga con un moretón en el cuello y varios rasguños, no había sido apaleada muchas veces, pero sin duda había sido noqueada con un fuerte y contundente golpe, Ranma llego a pensar que se trataba más de energía combativa que de fuerza bruta, recordó entonces que Akane no despedía ningún tipo de aura, pues la noche en que se conocieron ella se acerco a él sin ser detectada, ¿sería en realidad Akane la causante del estado de Ukyo?.

* * *

Akane miraba el reloj del parque, no llegaría a clases y Ranma no aparecía por ningún lado daban casi las 12 y estaba un tanto cansada, no podía concebir que pelear fuera una forma de vida, pero agradeció haber podido librarse de las chicas. Sobó su rodilla que tenía un raspón y se levanto para caminar hacia el dojo, ya vería que inventaba si preguntaban porque llegaba tan temprano. Ranma por su parte también se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar, aun pensaba que es lo que había pasado con su amiga, de repente del cielo empezaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve, la acumulación de dichos copos habían hecho que su cuerpo se transformara y ahora era una chica, por lo que optó por cambiar de rumbo y correr para poder resguardarse y tal vez conseguir un poco de agua caliente, pero al cruzar la esquina se tropezó con otro cuerpo femenino que jalo del brazo para que no se cayera. Akane se disculpo cortésmente con aquella chiquilla y sonrió.

-Akane…- dijo Ranma, sin quererlo había dado con su paradero, se sintió feliz de verla a salvo pero triste pues lo que menos quería era que ella lo viese transformado, ahora debía explicarse y esperar que Akane no saliera huyendo - cierto, tu aun no sabes sobre mi maldición- sentenció.

-perdón pero, ¿te conozco?

- sí, será mejor que nos resguardemos y platiquemos- acto seguido Ranma mujer jalo a Akane del brazo, y la llevó a un árbol frondoso que cubría a ambos de la nieve que ahora caía de manera constante.

-puedes explicarme quién eres tú

-Akane, yo soy…- Ranma no quería decírselo, era algo que le causaba vergüenza, pero Akane había sido tan sincera hasta el momento que no pudo mentirle, exhaló fuertemente- soy Ranma

- espera Ranma es hombre y tu claramente eres una chica

- Veras Akane yo estoy maldito.- dijo con resignación y comenzó a contar

**Flashback**

-Bien viejo creo que es momento de iniciar el entrenamiento- decía Ranma saltando a un bambú

-está bien Ranma pero te aseguro que no será sencillo ganarme- Genma saltaba a otro bambú quedando frente a Ranma.

- deberían tener cuidado, las poza son muy peligrosas- un guía decía desde abajo

Ranma no puso mucha atención al guía y empujo a su padre haciendo que cayera hacia una poza, de la cual segundos después emergia un panda, la sorpresa de Ranma hizo que perdiera la concentración y fue atacado por el animal enviandolo a una poza diferente, de él emergió una chica de pelo rojo, Ranma y Genma habían sido maldecidos con el agua de las pozas de jusenkyo.

**Fin del Flashback**

Al terminar su historia volteo a ver a Akane con un poco de vergüenza ahora no estaba seguro de que ella mantuviera el compromiso.

Una chica de cabello azulado sacaba un termo de su bolso y rociaba a Ranma con agua caliente, observando con asombro y emoción su transformación en hombre, la nieve helada que la chica lanzaba a su acompañante ahora lo transformaba en una chica un poco más pequeña que ella, Akane se divertía viendo las mudanzas de Ranma haciendola ver como una niña.

-jajajaja, vaya Ranma eres una persona muy interesante, ahora debes de esforzarte mucho para encontrar la cura, jajajaja, vaya anécdota.-

-no soy un juguete sabes- decía un Ranma con ojos entre cerrados y un dejo de molestia fingido.

Akane había terminado con el agua del termo y había parado reir al no poder transformar a Ranma nuevamente en un chico.

- creo que deberíamos irnos a casa Ranma, esto empieza a parecer una tormenta, además, si nos vamos, pronto volverás a ser hombre ¿cierto?- Akane avanzó fuera del follaje del árbol que la protegía y caminó abrazándose a sí misma para disminuir el frio que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo.

Caminaban en silencio, dejando un rastro tras de si, Ranma quería preguntar acerca de lo que había pasado con las chicas hace algunos momentos, pero creía que Akane se lo contaría en algún momento y , aunque estaba preocupado decidió permanecer callado y no cuestionarla, por ahora.

-Ranma ¿son ellas tus prometidas?-

- no lo son, mi padre se ha encargado de meterme en una serie de situaciones que terminan con un enemigo o con una prometida nueva.

- ¿soy la nueva?- Akane respondió con un tono de broma.

- ¿ah? Bueno…

-sabes también para mi es extraño, por eso no me trates como una prometida, si no como una amiga- la joven sonrió al chico

- Akane ellas… tu sabes…te…

- no te preocupes, pude esconderme y las perdí.- esa afirmación hizo sentir tranquilo al muchacho, se quito su abrigo y se lo dio a Akane mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poco.

-gracias- contesto la aludida y siguieron su andar.

El espíritu del chico se sentía tranquilo al lado de la adolescente que caminaba junto a él, empezaba a sentirse feliz por primera vez. En definitiva Akane no podía haber dañado a Ukyo.

* * *

-vaya si eres tu Ryoga, y veo que estas tan ridículo como siempre- decía mousse a un cerdito negro que se encontraba sentado sobre la acera

-cui cui

La anciana que barría su calle volvía a rociar agua ahora sobre mousse quien se convertía en pato.

-cui cui (qué decías sobre ser ridículo)

-cuac , cuac (oh ya cállate)

Los muchachos ahora convertidos en hombres platicaban sobre algo que era muy extraño en la ciudad.

- Shampoo regresó a casa sin energía, no es nada grave, pero es obvio que fue atacada por alguien que posee un alto nivel de fuerza espiritual

- creo que debemos cuidarnos las espaldas, ¿ehh? ¿Mousee?- Ryoga había volteado su cabeza hacia lo que creía era la puerta y había perdido a su amigo

- Vamos Ryoga no te quedes callado- decía Mousse sin lentes a una estatuilla de cobre que se encontraba en un pasillo.

* * *

Sobre una libreta Akane marcaba con una cruz una frase "conocer sus secretos" y escribía una nueva, NOTA: Le debo un favor a Zadquiel

* * *

Bien aquí está el tercer capítulo espero sea de su agrado, gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, Matt, Rondero001, espero no decepcionarlos, la parte de las peleas no son muy largas puesto que no soy buena describiéndolas, además recuerden que son nueva por favor ténganme paciencia.

En fin ojala me sigan en el cuarto capítulo. Saludos.

Sugerencias, críticas constructivas y destructivas dejen su comentario.

LIOKO-CHAN… MATA NEE


	4. DIARIO DE UN QUERUBÍN

**LA MISIÓN DEL ****ÁNGEL**

**Por lioko-chan**

**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo con fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO 4. DIARIO DE UN QUERUBÍN

Ranma corría a través de las calles angostas del barrio, hoy había salido el sol, y el clima parecía que iba a mejorar, por lo que decidió salir a ejercitarse, su frente tenía apenas unas cuantas gotas de sudor.

Hoy se cumplían casi tres semanas desde el incidente con "sus prometidas" y Akane, pero nadie menciono nada acerca del suceso, inclusive, Ukyo no había hablado del tema, parecía que la joven olvido todo sobre ese día, y que las cosas volvían poco a poco a la normalidad, las chicas lo atosigaban, perecía que ahora más seguido que antes, probablemente porque Akane se encontraba cerca, los chicos también importunaban una que otra ocasión pero nada se salía de control. Akane por su parte tenía buena amistad con las muchachas del colegio, hasta con la joven de las espátulas que de vez en cuando visitaba el dojo para verla a ella y no a él, y bueno, su relación, mejoraba, no eran como novio y novia, pero habían establecido un lazo que los mantenía juntos como complemento.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos no se percato de que se encontraba ya enfrente del dojo hasta que una voz característica lo saco de su ensoñación.

-Ranma -

-¿ah? ¿Ryoga? Qué haces aquí- Ranma se había puesto a la defensiva, ¿es qué acaso no tendría paz en domingo? ¿y por qué tan temprano?, su pensamiento se había adelantado suponiendo el por qué el joven estaría ahí

-cálmate Ranma, hoy no vengo a verte a ti, y aunque sé que derrotarte no me tomaría mucho tiempo, temo decirte que busco a alguien más.- Ranma recupero la compostura

-bueno, supongo que el viejo estará adentro, ¿quieres pasar?- dijo entrando a la casa completamente tranquilo

-no gracias, esperare afuera

-como quieras- respondió con desinterés el chico de la coleta sin voltear a ver a Ryoga.

* * *

Tomó un poco de agua en un vaso de cristal, estaba sediento y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir por ropa limpia, debía bañarse, pero al dar el primer paso para subir, un panda gigante cayó sobre él, por fortuna el agua que contenía el vaso no lo mojó.

- Quítate papá, me haces daño- decía un Ranma molesto al animal- que no se supone que te irás con Ryoga, qué demonios haces convertido en panda

- Yo no me voy ir con Ryoga- decía un cartel que sostenía Genma ya de pie- Ryoga vino por Akane.

- ¿eh? ¿Akane?- para qué necesitaba Ryoga a Akane, o tal vez se había enamorado de ella y saldrían en una cita, ese maldito, nada bueno saldría de eso, pues Ryoga siempre andaba en problemas, bueno más que él ,de cualquier manera no lo permitiría, enfadado subió las escaleras a toda prisa rumbo al cuarto de la chica.

- ¡ese es mi hijo!- exclamaba un letrero de madera en la mano de un oso blanquinegro.

El enojo de los celos provoco que el chico entrará a la habitación sin siquiera tocar, sin embargo; Akane ya no se encontraba en el cuarto, el joven estaba dispuesto a seguirla, pero algo sobre la cama llamo su atención por la brillantez que producía, por un momento olvido su molestia y se acerco a aquel objeto. Era una libreta con empastado dorado, la letra A grabada sobre la portada delataba a la dueña de dicho objeto, al lado de ésta estaba una pluma blanca, aunque no parecía ser de un ave y sobre otro punto de la cama estaba una llave pequeña que probablemente abriría el candado que mantenía cerrado el librillo.

Ranma paso saliva y se acercó sigiloso, como si fuese a desactivar una bomba, ¿podría ser acaso ese el diario de Akane?, bueno no lo descubriría viéndolo, moría de ganas por hojearlo pero sabía que eso estaba mal, era como invadir la intimidad de su prometida, aun así probablemente aquel cuaderno respondería algunas de las dudas que tenia, sobre todo saber acerca de lo que ella pensaba de él. Su cabeza estaba pasando por una revolución, tanto que había olvidado por completo que la muchacha se había ido con Ryoga.

Cauteloso se acerco al libro, procurando grabar en su memoria la posición que éste tenía para posteriormente regresarlo a su lugar, tomó también la llave y lo abrió.

**_LUNES 3 DE ENERO_**

**_Hoy me envían a aquí, el viaje a sido cansado y aun no me acostumbro a la entidad humana, me he hecho daño un montón de veces ya, ni pensar que antes no sabía que era el dolor físico, debo cumplir con la misión y Zadquiel me ha dicho la única condición, no será difícil cumplirla, aun no conozco a Ranma al parecer es parte del cometido no haberlo visto antes, pero pronto llegaré al dojo._**

El texto escrito con caligrafía perfecta, más que respuestas había dejado dudas en el muchacho, a qué se refería Akane cuando escribía entidad humana, qué era eso de no haber sentido dolor, mas importante aun, quién era ese tal Zadquiel, adelantó unas cuantas hojas y siguió leyendo.

SABADO 8 DE ENERO

**_Ya llevo una semana aquí, no sé por qué razón cumplir esta misión se me ha hecho difícil, al parecer lograrlo será bastante accidentado, sobre todo porque hay personas que están inmiscuidas y aunque eh podido evadirlas no sé hasta cuando pueda controlar la situación._**

¿Misión? Qué misión, qué debía cumplir Akane y por qué razón, adelanto nuevamente algunas hojas.

**MIÉRCOLES 19 DE ENERO**

**_Me siento tan a gusto estando aquí, este lugar es tan vivo, me he acostumbrado al bálsamo de las flores y al ajetreo de todos los días, me gusta ayudar a las personas, es más fácil cuando te pueden ver y sentir, también, confieso que me encanta el aroma de Ranma , antes podía sentir las presencias pero no podía olfatear esa fragancia que me fascina, me pegunto si todos despiden tal aroma, aunque no eh podido oler perfume igual en otro ser, aun no completo la misión, es difícil saber que desea Ranma de esta manera, me seguiré esforzando._**

**VIERNES 21 DE ENERO**

**_Hoy me siento realmente feliz, Ranma me ha mirado con ternura y me ha regalado una sonrisa, mi corazón palpitó muy rápido, no pensé que eso se pudiera sentir. Es probable que tenga una preferencia especial hacia él, no sé si sea parte del plan, pero de ser así me siento contenta._**

Ranma no entendía ninguno de los textos, aunque este último le provoco un ligero sonrojo, era como si Akane hubiese vivido en un mundo ajeno al suyo y además, había llegado solo para cumplir una misión, una que debía consumar pronto, ¿Cuál sería?, paso otro par de hojas y se encontró una lista con varias frases tachadas, sin embargo no alcanzo a leer ninguna pues desde abajo se escucho un fuerte- ¡Tadaima!- era Akane que había vuelto a casa, ¿Qué acaso ya era tan tarde?, el chico comprobó que lo era al ver la posición del sol, rápidamente cerro el cuaderno colocándolo en la cama, justo como él lo había encontrado y salió por la ventana del cuarto llevándose consigo la pluma blanca.

* * *

Bien este es el cuarto capítulo de esta serie, soy un nueva chicos así que por favor tengan paciencia si no redacto correctamente, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, gracias a todos por leerme y mas gracias a aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios, son ustedes los que me inspiran a continuar.

En fin ojala me sigan en el próximo capítulo que espero sea más largo que este. SALUDOS.

Sugerencias, críticas constructivas y destructivas dejen su comentario.

LIOKO-CHAN… MATA NEE


	5. UN ÁNGEL QUE TRASCIENDE

LA MISION DEL ANGEL

POR

LIOKO-CHAN

**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo con fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO 4. UN ÁNGEL QUE TRASCIENDE.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado Akane había visto a Ranma molesto, la evadía, o contestaba con monosílabos y cuando iban a la escuela él caminaba por la baya en vez de caminar a su lado, en los recesos el desaparecía y ella se quedaba comiendo en el salón. La situación ya le lastimaba, si por lo menos ella supiera que le había hecho probablemente podría hacer algo, pero no sabía lo que Ranma quería de esa manera.

Entraron al dojo pues la jornada en el colegio había terminado, él estaba dispuesto a escapar pronto pero una tórrida mano detuvo su andar.

-Ranma ¿podemos hablar?

-¿ah? sí, como quieras- claramente el muchacho estaba molesto por algo.

- ¿te eh hecho algo?, te noto molesto desde que regrese a casa después de acompañar a Ryoga al correo

-a mi no me has hecho nada, y no me importa si fuiste con Ryoga a… espera… a dónde lo acompañaste.

-al correo, Ryoga me pidió de favor que lo acompañara, sobre todo porque esa mañana había llegado muy agitado y angustiado pues no daba con el lugar.

FLASHBACK

Akane barría la entrada, casi siempre lo hacia Genma pero se sentía aburrida así que le dijo que ella barrería, apenas llegaban los primeros rayos del sol, era muy temprano, pero había escuchado al muchacho de la trenza bajar por lo que ya no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Parecía que el clima mejoraría, la radiación solar era prueba de ello, sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente cálida para calentar el cuerpo de la chica quien traía un abrigo. Siguió barriendo y tarareando una canción.

-¡ALGUIEN PUEDE DECIRME DÓNDE RAYOS ESTOY!- exclamaba frustrado un muchacho de pañoleta amarilla

- Ryoga hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- ¿Akane?- el joven no notó que estaba parado enfrente del dojo Tendo y se ruborizo un poco al ver a Akane que le sonreía, de haber sabido que ella estaba ahí no hubiese gritado y confesado su falta de orientación a los cuatro vientos- Akane, yo…, sé bien que no nos conocemos hace mucho, y probablemente esto te suene extraño, yo… en realidad no pido este tipo de cosas… - le costaba articular bien las frases y a cada palabra se ruborizaba mas y mas- Akane… yo… quería saber si tu… si tu… si tu… me acompañarías a dejar una carta al correo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ranma ahora entendía todo, había estado molesto con la joven sin razón alguna, y su molestia había sido porque creía que Akane había salido con Ryoga a una cita pero ahora que lo pensaba era un hecho que no se había demorado, pues por poco había descubierto que él leía su diario, al recordar eso, agacho la cabeza apenado, si alguien debía estar molesta era ella, si, si supiera lo que el chico de cabello negro había hecho. Al ver la reacción del joven la adolescente entendió lo que había pasado.

-perdóname- dijo Akane rompiendo el silencio que se había creado- perdón por no decirte que acompañaría a Ryoga- ¿era posible que se estuviera disculpando por algo que no lo merecía? Ranma se sintió tan chiquito ante ella.

-no Akane no, yo lo lamento, había estado enfadado y no sabía ni por qué- al momento ambos inclinaron la cabeza para disculparse y zaz, un golpe no muy fuerte se propinaron haciéndolos exclamar - ¡hay!- ello relajó la situación y se escucho una risotada dual.

En su cuarto, Akane reía sola, cantaba y bailaba, una especie de calor en el pecho la hacia sentir feliz y de buen humor, en realidad era algo que no había sentido jamás y que también le producía un dolor especial, era extraño y nuevo. De repente alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

- Akane , soy yo Ranma- la chica se sobresaltó, y antes de abrir la puerta se paso frente al espejo comprobando que todo estaba en su lugar

- Adelante Ranma

- Mmm… bueno veras… yo… me gustaría saber si quieres ir al parque… veras lo digo solo porque tú la otra vez me dijiste que te gustaría ir y pensé que probablemente hoy que no hace mucho frio sería un buen día… claro si tu quieres- el corazón del chico latía mil veces más rápido de lo normal, y aunque trató de justificarse, sentía su cara arder.

- ¿es en serio?¿me llevaras?¿y crees que podrías comprarme un helado? No los he probado pero dicen que saben delicioso- Akane estaba entusiasmada con la noticia y hablaba sin parar con clara felicidad. Por su parte a Ranma se le había hecho extraño que quisiera un helado en época invernal, pero mas raro era el hecho de que la chica no lo había probado, fue entonces que recordó lo que en ese diario había leído, Akane se describía a sí misma como un ser que hasta hace apenas un mes había obtenido entidad humana.

-¿Ranma? ¿Me estas escuchando?- la voz de la joven irrumpió sus pensamientos

- ahh… si… entonces que dices… ¿vamos?

- Si

* * *

En el centro de Nerima había un pequeño parque con juegos para los niños, estaba casi desierto, y solo uno que otro transeúnte lo cruzaba sin detenerse, probablemente seria que hacia frio, sin embargo, una pareja de jóvenes caminaba despacio, ella con un helado enorme, saboreando con avidez dicho postre, él en cambio, traía un helado pequeño de una sola bola en sus manos y su atención en realidad estaba puesta en la cara de aquella mujer que lo acompañaba. Akane acabo con su helado, aun saboreando el chocolate de sus labios que relamía cual gato, ello produjo en Ranma un súbito escalofrió al observar el gesto, pero pronto se le paso al notar una mancha café en la mejilla de su joven prometida, se quitó un guante y con valor y bochorno quitó cuidadosamente el helado de la cara de Akane provocando que ella se sonrojase también. El sintió su mejilla helada, acto seguido se quitó el otro guante y puso ambos en las manos de la joven que miraba apenada pero sonriente el detalle de su prometido. Para ambos esas actitudes eran nuevas y actuaban hasta cierto punto por sentido común, pero además, se sentían muy bien uno con el otro.

* * *

El cielo estaba en el claroscuro anunciando que era un buen momento para regresar, Ranma agradeció que no hubiese aparecido nadie y con nadie se refería a sus amigos- enemigos locos y a las que consideraba mas sus amigas que prometidas, debía aprovechar el momento de tranquilidad que la vida le regalaba. Antes de regresar, Akane pidió pasar por el centro comercial, que, a diferencia del parque, se encontraba repleto de gente que iba y venía, cual chiquilla, Akane veía todo con asombro y entusiasmo, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y su sonrisa era cada vez más grande, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ranma, quien la observaba hipnotizado, ella en realidad parecía un ángel.

- Y tu como saber si él prefiere tu comida

- Bueno es un hecho que la tuya ya le aburrió, porque no ha ido en días a tu restaurant

- Tu callar- shampoo decía enfadada a una Ukyo que esquivaba una patada.

- Así que quieres pelear eh, bueno no me opongo- Ukyo estaba ahora en posición de ataque

Era como si Ranma las hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, pensó al divisarlas un poco lejos sobre la avenida, sabía que tanta calma era demasiado buena para ser verdad, ya se lo esperaba, pero, un momento, lo que le preocupaba era Akane, si bien hasta el momento no le habían dicho nada y habían respetado a la chica, si se enteraban que habían salido juntos, probablemente se abalanzarían sobre ésta sin pensarlo.

- Akane, ¿te gustaría ver dentro de esa tienda?- decía mientras empujaba a Akane dentro de un establecimiento de regalos.

- Ran-chan, qué haces aquí- no pudo evitar ser visto, pero se alegro de que Akane ya había entrado y se había interesado por los objetos del comercio.

- Ah… Ukyo… yo… nada… ¡Ukyo cuidado!…- dijo mientras en brazos sostenía a la muchacha para alejarla de un bombori chino

- Airen, tu estar aquí, pero, porque proteger a chica de espátula.

- Que no es obvio, soy su prometida es un deber

- Yo ser prometida de Ranma

- A si y porque no se lo preguntamos a él, Ranma verdad que tú me prefieres, ¿ehh?¿Ranma?

- ¿airen?¿donde estar?

* * *

Ranma saltaba con una chica de ojos marrón sobre sus brazos, había aprovechado la distracción de las chicas para escapar de la situación y que no vieran a Akane, no podía volver al dojo en ese momento, si lo hacía probablemente sus "prometidas" lo estarían esperando ello supondría poner en peligro a Akane, a su padre , a su tío y al inmueble, sería mejor esperar a que se hiciera más de noche. Cerca del rio, Ranma bajo a Akane quien ya se había acostumbrado a estar en brazos del joven de coleta sin rechistar, sabía que Ranma actuaba de aquella manera por una buena Razón, evitar peleas.

-Akane lo lamento, pero creo que será mejor si nos quedamos aquí un rato

- escuche a Ukyo y a Shampoo, ¿eran ellas?

-si lo eran- dijo resignado – lamento haberte traído aquí cargando, pero ya sabes cómo son y…

La chica de cabellos azules ya no lo oía, su mirada estaba puesta en el lago que reflectaba una hermosa luna, su mirada de asombro era notoria y su sonrisa aun mas.

-wow, es hermoso Ranma

- lo es- respondió mirando su rostro, él claramente se refería a la joven Tendo, miraba sus ojos, y lo largo de sus pestañas chinas, su perfil tan perfecto cual arte griego , sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frio y sus labios, esos que moría por tocar para comprobar si eran tan suaves como él se los imaginaba.

-puedo preguntarte algo Ranma- la chica volteo a verlo

- sí, lo que sea

-¿tú eres feliz?- la pregunta cayó de sorpresa al muchacho y después de reflexionarlo un momento, suspiró.

- ¿sabes? Es difícil decirlo, yo, en realidad no sé bien que responder, nunca eh tenido un hogar, no antes de Dojo, no he visto a mi madre en mucho tiempo y ahora poseo una maldición que me ah traido un sinfín de problemas- la chica escuchaba atenta a Ranma con la mirada triste, como si las palabras del joven le transmitieran la melancolía que sentía.- la relación con mi padre siempre es de lucha y mis amigos son al mismo tiempo mis enemigos, por eso no se bien que decir, sin embargo, eh tenido una buena vida, mis días siempre son distintos y cuando siento que caigo en la rutina, algo nuevo se presenta, me divierto y entreno todos los días, pero estoy deseoso de poder descansar tan solo…. No pudo continuar, Akane lloraba en silencio.

-lo lamento Ranma yo… no puedo parar… es como si mis ojos… lloraran tu tristeza.

-no llores Akane- decía Ranma quien con una mano trataba de secar sus lagrimas- debo confesarte algo entonces

-¿ah?- la chica lo miro curiosa aun con algunas lagrimillas en las pupilas

- Akane, desde que llegaste mi corazón se siente mas cálido, es extraño, me siento tranquilo y diferente – ya no miraba a la chica, ahora veía el lago y el reflejo de la luz de luna, sabía que si la miraba todas esas palabras no saldrían de su boca.- gracias Akane, me has hecho tener esperanza para creer que la felicidad existe.- dicho esto le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

El reloj marcaba cuarto para las diez, su padre y su tío los matarían, por ello, procuraron no hacer ruido al entrar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al comprobar que los adultos no estaban en casa, habían dejado una nota en donde anunciaba que dos jovencitas llegaron al dojo, invitando a Genma a probar la comida que determinaría quien sería su futura nuera. "aprovechados" dijo Ranma tras leer la nota.

- Akane ellos no están, no seas tan cautelosa al quitarte los zapatos

- ¿ah? ¿no están?

- No, se han ido a cenar- respondió, el para no caer en detalles- ¿tú quieres cenar?

- Solo quiero un te caliente

- Te parece si lo preparo y lo subo a tu habitación- desde cuando Ranma era tan amable y acomedido.

- Está bien, te espero

El joven subía las escaleras con una bandeja en manos, sobre ella dos tazas y una tetera grande de té. Cuidadoso entro la habitación de Akane, no sin antes tocar primero, sin embargo, el muchacho tiro la bandeja provocando un fuerte sonido, la tazas de porcelana se habían hecho añicos junto con la tetera derramando todo el liquido que albergaba. Sobre el suelo una chica de azules cabellos, yacía tirada sin respirar, Ranma la cogió entre brazos tratando de avivarla, pero su cuerpo no respondía y cada vez estaba más frio.

El muchacho lloraba en la oscuridad y en silencio sobre un cuerpo inerte y preguntaba al cielo que había sucedido, él solo la había dejado un momento, pero por más que preguntara nadie respondía el porque la chica había muerto.

* * *

Este es el quinto capítulo, espero no haberlos decepcionado, y antes de que avienten tomates por favor síganme en el sexto capítulo que desenredará esta historia, gracias por leerme y dejarme sus comentarios son ustedes los que me motivan a continuar, sin más me despido. SALUDOS

GRACIAS A MATT, JENNIFER, RONDERO001, AKARLY, DIANA,KHOPIAS, ETERNALMINAMI. Ojala no me falte nadie. Jeje o_0

Sugerencias, críticas constructivas y destructivas dejen su comentario.

LIOKO-CHAN… MATA NEE


	6. UNA CARTA EN BLANCO

LA MISION DEL ANGEL

POR

LIOKO-CHAN

**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo con fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO SEXTO: UNA CARTA EN BLANCO

Era una mañana hermosa, el sol brillaba sobre el barrio de Nerima, los pájaros cantaban y el sol había salido a diferencia de los pasados días. Sobre una cama individual se encontraba un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azul grisáceo, como todas las mañanas , su padre lo había ido a despertar

-Ranma despierta, es un lindo día.- gritaba desde afuera Genma Saotome.

El muchacho se levantó, un dolor en la cabeza lo detuvo un momento, cuando se incorporaba el mismo punzón y un mareo hizo que en la cabeza del joven se pasaran varias imágenes, todas de una muchacha de cabello azul y linda sonrisa, recordó cuando había llegado y el día en que él no cabía de los celos por ella, su cara comiendo helado, sus gestos viendo asombrada como se transformaba, las imágenes pasaban tan rápido pero todas eran claras, todas de ella.

-AKANE- grito desesperado-

- calma muchacho, vaya, que energético te levantas- Genma había entrado a la habitación del muchacho al escuchar el grito de éste.

-¡papá dónde está Akane!.., ¡dime dónde está!

- ¿Akane?

-si papá dónde está ella

-¿de qué hablas hijo? ¿Quién es Akane?

El mundo de Ranma se paró en ese momento, sus ojos cual platos se abrieron, su mirada pareció perdida, de seguro era una mala pasada de su padre. El muchacho salió de la habitación, pero al salir Soun Tendo lo había interceptado en la puerta

- Ranma, tranquilo a dónde vas

- Tio, tú me dirás dónde está Akane verdad- el muchacho se aferraba de la ropa de Soun, pidiendo, no, exigiendo que diera una respuesta a su pregunta.

- Ranma no se dé que hablas, no sé quién es Akane…

- Vamos tío no juegues, Akane es tu sobrina… es la hija menor de tu hermano Saito… ¿lo recuerdas? – El muchacho suplicaba, Soun volteo a ver a Genma, pero él, solo negó con la cabeza, tampoco entendía que quería decir Ranma.

A diferencia del día tan hermoso, su corazón se había quedado helado, no entendía porque su tío y su padre jugaban así con él, no quería creer que no conocían a Akane, no quería creer que tal vez cabía la posibilidad de haber soñado con una hermosa chica y que su sueño había terminado en una pesadilla… si ahora que lo recordaba… la chica había muerto… en sus brazos… pero era un dolor tan real… tan fuerte… un sentimiento que no había experimentado… como si quitaran un miembro de su cuerpo… a decir verdad aun sentía dicho estremecimiento…tomo fuerzas de flaqueza y sin querer aceptar que podía haber sido un sueño, se vistió rápidamente y salió de la casa en busca de alguien que recordara a Akane y le dijera su paradero. No se despidió, su tío y su padre, solo lo vieron salir con premura.

Si alguien podía decirle algo esa seria Ukyo, también era amiga de Akane, ella había invitado a la joven a comer okonomiyakis con la esperanza de que chica Tendo aprendiera a hacer algo de comer, porque era fatal en eso… otra punzada llego a su cabeza, punzada que hizo que se detuviera un momento y que llevase su mano a la zona afectada, como tratando de calmar el dolor… solo algunos segundos después, a pesar del mareo, el chico continuo en su aferrada búsqueda.

Ukyo atendía su restaurante, como todos los días había mucha gente, era cierto que el lugar era bastante popular tal vez porque la chica que atendía lo hacía con extrema amabilidad, era hermosa y cocinaba delicioso, quien diría que la adolescente podía ser muy dura y una peligrosa combatiente.

Ranma entro agitado, buscándola en la barra con la mirada, al hallarla… su cuerpo se tenso, temía a la respuesta de la chica, temía que le dijera lo mismo que su tío y su padre.

-Ran-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? Supongo que tienes hambre, en un momento te prepararé algo delicioso- la notoria felicidad de Ukyo paso de largo para Ranma que permaneció parado en el portal con la mirada triste y la faz seria… se acerco despacio… como temiendo a la joven.

-Ukyo no es necesario que prepares nada- hablo por fin al llegar a la plancha y ver como su amiga con una notoria sonrisa, preparaba un okonomiyaki de mariscos, sin embargo, ante aquel comentario, paró en seco para voltear a ver al joven con un gesto de interrogante.

-Ukyo, solo quiero preguntarte algo… Ukyo, podrías decirme…- su voz pausada sonaba a súplica como si necesitara con desesperación saber la respuesta correcta a su incógnita- Akane… ella… Ukyo tu sabes quién es Akane cierto. La chica de las espátulas intento ayudar a su amigo, pero al escuchar la cuestión, su cara de desconcierto la delato… Ranma sabía que ella tampoco la recordaba.

- Ranma… yo no…-

-no pasa nada U-chan… debo irme ahora… vendré pronto- su voz sonó derrotada.

Salió del restaurant, sin un rumbo bien definido, tal vez si regresaba a casa y trataba de dormir, hallaría a Akane , tal vez podría manipular el que creía cada vez mas que era un sueño para que ahora ella no muriera y se quedara con él y si así fuera jamás quería despertar… su cuerpo cansado…tomo rumbo hacia el Dojo Tendo no parecía tan mala idea la anterior… y continuo a paso lento y desganado… tanto que el choque que sufrió contra un cuerpo que venía de frente lo hizo caer, era extraño no haberlo sentido venir, se había convertido en un niñato vulnerable.

- Maldita sea Ranma, fíjate por dónde vas, y ahora todo sucio debo ver a Aka…- el chico siempre perdido refunfuñaba mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba el polvo de la ropa.

- ¿a Akane?- decía esperanzado Ranma quien aun se encontraba en el suelo

- De qué demonios hablas

- Vamos Ryoga dijiste que tenias que ver a alguien ¿Quién es?

- A Akari por supuesto

Fue entonces que el chico de la coleta dio por sentado que la chica de cabellos Azules era parte de una quimera creada en sus sueños, probablemente por el deseo de querer ser feliz, se sintió… decepcionado… pero al mismo tiempo se juzgó aliviado, ahora comprendía todo. En el suelo aun, reflexiono sobre su propio pensamiento… negó con la cabeza un par de veces…un sueño, solo un maldito sueño.

Ryoga observo a su amigo-enemigo en todo momento, noto su mirada triste y su clara depresión, por ello no dijo más al ver como Ranma se incorporaba y se alejaba lentamente.

-¿Qué pasara con él? Hace ya bastante rato no lo veo tan triste- decía una castaña detrás de Ryoga

-siii….¿ah? ¿Ukyo? Espera, dónde estoy- Ryoga había olvidado por completo a Ranma

-como que dónde bobo… estas en Nerima

-demonios … yo no debería estar aquí… no llegare con… a…ka.. – ya no se escucho lo ultimo pues había empezado a correr y se alejaba rápidamente

- aunque corras no llegaras… terminaras perdido- decía Ukyo para si misma con ironía y burla en su voz.

Al llegar al dojo una sensación de escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del muchacho de coleta, inhalo profundamente, terminando en un sonoro suspiro de pesadez, quería evitar las preguntas, así que rápidamente entro y se dirigió hacia su habitación, sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta de ésta, sus ojos inevitablemente se posaron en la puerta de la habitación contigua. Un rechinido acompaño a la tranquera del cuarto de huéspedes al ser abierta, todo estaba en su lugar, la cama tendida… la ventana ligeramente abierta… el piso impío con olor a pino… el closet vacio, todo esperando por alguien quien habitara dicha recamara… inclusive el escritorio se encontraba perfectamente… un momento… Ranma diviso sobre la mesilla un destello conocido, se acerco sigilosamente, la sensación era familiar… unos cuantos metros antes de llegar al secreter vislumbro una libreta abierta… un diario… ese que alguna vez había leído… ese que pertenecía a… Akane. Hojeo rápidamente el cuadernillo, pero las paginas se encontraban en blanco, de repente, un sobre cayo al suelo, al levantarlo, noto que contenía un pliego… no tardo en tener en sus manos aquella carta… pero al igual que la libreta, se encontraba en blanco… agacho la mirada… miro el suelo… y luego… solo después de unos segundos… levanto la barbilla… miro la ventana. "ella, NO FUE UN SUEÑO" se dijo y se dispuso a encontrar respuestas.

Entro a su habitación con la carta en blanco en las manos, aunque no contenía nada, sabía bien que era la evidencia de que Akane había llegado a su vida, era un primer comienzo y era momento de emprender un largo viaje, ahora no de entrenamiento, ahora se trataba de hallarla, era una batalla en la cual no estaba dispuesto a perder y en ese momento nada le importaba.

Algo de ropa, zapatillas chinas, una toalla, entre otras cosas más llevaba Ranma en su mochila de viaje, por ultimo metió dentro el sobre con la hoja en blanco, el cuadernillo dorado que había encontrado y además algo mas que había encontrado entre sus cosas, una pluma, ahora estaba mas que seguro que su viaje no seria en balde, que Akane existía y aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que el ultimo momento con ella había sido trágico, el sentía dentro de su corazón que la joven en verdad estaba viva y estaba esperando por él. Coloco con cuidado la pluma dentro de la maleta, como si se fuese a romper… una luz… azul… calida, se produjo al acercarla al sobre que antes había encontrado… una irradiación… hermosa, tomo el sobre y saco la hoja… acerco la pluma para producir de nuevo aquel resplandor… y se comenzó a escribir un texto sobre aquel pliego que consideraba en blanco.

_Para: Ranma Saotome_

_Se que encontrarías la manera de leer este escrito que hoy te dejo, siempre has sido muy capaz, Ranma , yo solo quiero decirte en este mensaje, algo que ni yo misma entendía muy bien y sé que en este momento te encuentras confundido acerca de todo lo que ha pasado, pero debo suplicar que tengas paciencia._

_El 3 de enero, pediste un deseo al cielo, tu pediste ser feliz, pediste que por un momento estuvieras tranquilo, fue en ese momento en que mi misión empezó y fui enviada para cumplir dicho deseo, así llegue a tu vida con el único afán de hacerte feliz, el cielo me lo designo, porque yo Ranma… soy un ángel._

_Al principio fue sencillo y en el momento en que cumpliera mi misión, todos tus recuerdos y los recuerdos de los demás acerca de mi existencia serian borrados, ahora, tu verías la vida diferente, puesto que ya serias feliz con lo que tienes, sin embargo, tuve dos condiciones, para poder estar a tu lado y cumplir con mi objetivo, la primera, jamás deberías saber que soy un Ángel, nadie debía saberlo, cosa que cumplí perfectamente, y la segunda… no podía enamorarme._

_El ultimo día en que te vi, estuvimos juntos frente al rio, en ese momento te pregunte si tu eras feliz, pero respondiste que aun no lo eras, el problema fue Ranma que rompí mi condición antes de cumplir mi meta…. Me enamore de ti._

_Eh vuelto a donde pertenezco y recibiré una sanción, esta carta además, rompe con la otra condición, por lo que puede que la sanción sea dura, los demás me han olvidado, y se supone que tu también lo hicieras, pero cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera así, por lo que he redactado este mensaje, yo al igual que Zadquiel, mi mentor, aun observamos un poco de tu vida después de irme pero me las he arreglado para que el no sepa sobre esta carta y deje de observarte por algunos días._

_Por último Ranma, sé que todo parece muy rápido, pero debo decirte que el calendario humano marca en este momento 2 de enero del ****, pronto me olvidaras aunque no será de tajo como con los demás, será de forma gradual, recuerda que yo siempre estaré viéndote y cuidando de ti_

_Te quiere Akane Tendo_

Pasaron casi dos minutos para que el chico reaccionara y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el calendario de la pared, efectivamente, era domingo 2 de enero, el tiempo había regresado, era como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, no, si había pasado, el lo recordaba.

-debes olvidar Ranma- una voz a su espalda le hablo lenta y pausadamente, denotan ando tranquilidad, aun así, el chico volteo a ver bruscamente al autor de esa voz que decía que olvidara a Akane

-tu quién eres- dijo en posición de ataque, aunque no sentía que aquel ser quisiera hacerle daño, era una persona de cabello negro y largo, un poco de barba y ojos pasivos, traia una gabardina oscura, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido, asi como pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color

- Akane siempre ha sido una buena alumna, es obediente y disciplinada, pero ahora se ha vuelto más tenaz y sobre todo… me ha desafiado al enviarte esa carta y pretender que no lo sepa – su voz no sonaba enojada pero sonaba firme conforma avanzaba hacia el muchacho quien no hacia nada por retroceder.

-tu… ¿tú sabes de Akane? – Por un momento el chico bajo la guardia y de sus manos fue arrebatada la carta – espera… eso es mío…

- tranquilo muchacho… vamos demos un paseo…- aquella persona solo dio un pequeño apapacho a su espalda… acción que calmo al chico por completo… como si lo hubiese poseído la tranquilidad.

* * *

Lamento el enorme retraso, pero eh pasado un sinfín de exámenes, preparación de tesis y lo más lamentable, se fue mi internet T.T…. en fin, espero dejarlos satisfechos con este capítulo, en verdad lo espero, el que sigue será el final, si no se me ocurre otra cosa claro, gracias por leerme y gracias por sus comentarios, saludos.

Sugerencias, críticas constructivas y destructivas dejen su comentario.

LIOKO-CHAN… MATA NEE


	7. LLEGANDO AL SEXTO CIELO: PARTE I

LA MISION DEL ANGEL

POR

LIOKO-CHAN

**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo con fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO 7. LLEGANDO AL SEXTO CIELO: PARTE I

Zadquiel caminaba apacible, su andar era lento, casi desesperante, no observaba nada en particular, solo el horizonte, como queriendo encontrar el momento adecuado para poder hablar con Ranma. El muchacho por su lado tenía una revolución en su cabeza y en su corazón, quería gritar y descubrir que había pasado con la chica Tendo, sin embargo, de su boca no salían palabras y lo único que podía hacer era seguir a aquella persona, esperar solamente a que ésta se dignase a hablar.

Zadquiel de pronto paro su caminar en seco, vislumbro una pequeña banca alejada de los transeúntes del parque, y tomo asiento en ella…sus ojos apacibles se posaron en el chico de cabello negro, invitándolo a que lo acompañase… Ranma se acerco y se sentó lo más lejos que la banca le permitió, en todo el proceso sin mirar a Zadquiel, aun no confiaba en él.

-comprendo que sabes que Akane es un ángel…comprendo que estés sorprendido… esta carta contiene mucha información que tu no deberías saber- hablo Zadquiel mostrando un papel ya un tanto arrugado.- para mí no sería complicado borrarte la memoria… es decir… olvidarías todo y Akane cumpliría con su sanción, pero hay algo mas muchacho, algo que me impide pasar por alto esta situación- por fin su semblante cambio, a uno más serio, mucho más duro que el anterior y una mirada determinante que observo sin parpadear al joven de ojos grises- Ranma…- pronuncio tajante por primera vez el nombre de la persona frente a él- ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para recuperar a Akane?- por un momento el chico pensó en contestar lo obvio, pero en definitiva, aquella era una pregunta muy importante, la tensión en el ambiente aumento, ya no debía solo sentir, sino mas bien reflexionar y dar la contestación adecuada… por fin hablo… - yo….

**FLASHBACK**

**Su cuerpo inerte en el suelo se quedo tirado, ella se alejaba lentamente en forma de humo, un viaje astral, la llevaba de regreso al que siempre había sido su hogar antes de conocer el Dojo Tendo, flotaba en el aire, no era necesario extender sus alas, las llevaba encogidas, curiosamente, sentía dolor, o tal vez no era dolor, sino más bien un rápido latir que causaba molestias en su pecho, pronto descubrió que había llegado.**

**-bienvenida Akane…**

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

El viento revoloteaba el cabello del muchacho, su mirar firme puesto en el suelo, buscaba la manera correcta de decir las palabras adecuadas, ¿qué haría por Akane?, no podía contestar con un simple"todo" qué era todo en realidad, a qué se refería, la mirada de Zadquiel le invitaba a pensar profundamente y a contestar, además su amada, no era un ser cualquiera, qué podía hacer un simple mortal por un ente angelical. Pareció una eternidad pero la realidad fue que apenas en unos cuantos minutos el chico pudo levantar la cara para objetar.

- Yo… por la Akane que conocí…. Haría cualquier cosa… pero ella….- calló un momento para poder levantarse de su lugar y postrarse frente a Zadquiel - por un ángel…yo… estaría dispuesto a caer en el pecado … _"mataría para traerla a mi lado"_

Las palabras de Ranma satisficieron a Zadquiel, quien vio en la mirada del joven la determinación para traer de vuelta a la chica. Tomo su hombro con la palma abierta, casi rozándolo, en un gesto de solidaridad, intentando que el muchacho le tuviese confianza, aun así, la mirada del arcángel también denotaba cierta preocupación; Zadquiel sabía que no sería sencillo.

De pronto el cielo se nublo, una enorme capa gris transformo el cielo en una marejada de nueves negras y uno que otro rayo, Ranma volteo hacia todos lados para descubrir que ni Zadquiel ni los transeúntes se encontraban en el parque, de hecho, el parque se había reducido a unas cuantas bancas y uno que otro farol, lo demás se tornaba negro, solo a lo lejos se percibía un extraño bosque que por alguna razón atrajo a Ranma para que corriese hacia la espesa maleza. Ahora nada parecía un parque, todo había quedado atrás junto con los pasos del muchacho.

Ranma caminaba sin parar, esquivando las ramas y las piedras del camino, su cuerpo estaba tenso, no sabía su paradero, tampoco hacia donde iba , pero algo le decía que ese era el camino correcto….Sin esperarlo, el joven tropezó bruscamente con un objeto brillante que llamo su atención de inmediato, reconoció el destello que desprendía, las letras grabadas, la forma y aquella sensación de precaución al acercarse a levantarlo fue muy familiar al chico, que alzaba el cuadernillo cauteloso…la última vez que había visto aquel libro estaba en blanco, ahora como en aquel entonces éste no tenia candado, al abrirlo descubrió una hermosa caligrafía de caractéres japoneses.

* * *

Parte I. primer cielo SHAMAYIM

_Los confines de shamayim son hermosos y los más cercanos a la tierra, regidos por la luna, comparten ángeles la belleza del edén._

Ranma apenas había leído unas cuantas líneas, cuando de pronto, la nubosidad se despejo, y sus ojos vislumbraron el más hermoso paisaje frente a él, rodeado de ángeles se encontraban las calles, cada uno hermoso y deslumbrante, el cielo cual algodón era de colores variados. Los hermosos ríos cristalinos dejaban entrever en sus corrientes a uno que otro pez dorado, Ranma incluso pensó ver un koi, los árboles frondosos se elevaban al cielo ofreciendo frutos en cada rama, ninguno de ellos familiar para el joven, pero si para los ángeles que tomaban constantemente las frutillas y las saboreaban en su paladar, cual delicioso manjar.

Decidido el muchacho dispuso poner un pie dentro de los confines del edén, pero un dolor intenso se presento, una daga filosa había atravesado uno de sus costado.

-el cuerpo de un humano suele ser completamente frágil – el autor de su lesión se encontró frente a él, su cara estaba muy cerca del chico mirando su expresión de malestar, su mano, empuñaba aun la daga en el costado del joven Saotome y su cuerpo inclinado hacia Ranma hacía que las alas en su espalda se mantuviesen encogidas todo el tiempo… removió su mano haciendo que la navaja se clavase mas en el abdomen del chico y que su cara expresase el sufrimiento que sentía.

- por qué os creíste que un hijo de Adán podría atravesar el edén de manera tan sencilla- se incorporo al mismo tiempo que retiraba con saña la cuchilla, para sorpresa del chico no sintió dolor y al mirar la parte afectada se encontró con uno que otro rasguño en su playera pero sin magulladura alguna.

-tu quién eres- repuso Ranma decidido, ofendido por sus palabras, el arcángel que tenía enfrente desplego sus alas por primera vez y se mostro completo hacia Ranma elevado en el cielo.

-soy el guardián del primer cielo, nadie transita el shamayim sin haberse enfrentado a mi, vos sos un humano insignificante y no podéis ser mi rival, el primer paso hacia el señor, es el cielo que os resguardo y nadie os ha podido pasar de aquí, por eso soy el primer mensajero de dios, mi nombre es Gabriel - ladeo un poco la cabeza y continuo hablando-pero esto no se trata sobre mí, que siempre he sido y seré el mismo, en cambio quien sos vosotros y por qué motivo osas invadir tierra angelical.

-mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y he venido aquí por un ángel a quien amo.

El paisaje cambio repentinamente, Ranma supo que ya no estaba en el edén, no vio a Gabriel por un momento, el libro que traía en sus manos cayo y revelo una página que decía lo siguiente.

_Gabriel es el primer mensajero de dios, celoso y vengativo es un ángel guerrero, siendo su espada una extensión de él…_

Ranma no pudo seguir leyendo, la voz de Gabriel llamo su atención ya que era un tanto tétrica y desfasada

- Un Ángel y un humano sois una aberración, no puede existir tal lazo y si el ángel a quien vos crees amar se atrevió a enamorarse, podéis estar seguro que su castigo será digno de tal pecado.

Llevado por el coraje, Ranma se abalanzo sobre Gabriel, pero solo recibió un fuerte golpe que lo envió unos cuanto metros lejos del querubín, dejándolo un poco herido, aun así, no fue suficiente, el joven se incorporo nuevamente y volvió a atacar al arcángel que respondió la afrenta de igual manera.

-y con eso vos pretendéis pasar a través de mi, moriréis antes de poder si quiera tocarme, ello supondréis ir al infierno.

El joven Saotome limpio un poco de sangre de su boca con el antebrazo, sonrió, el estaba dispuesto a ir al infierno, pero no sin antes haberlo intentado.

-sé que no tengo oportunidad alguna, pero siendo un ángel supongo que hay misericordia natural en tu ser, te propongo un trato que tal vez iguale nuestras condiciones -su voz grave atajo la atención de Gabriel- si logro conectar un golpe en tu cuerpo, permíteme pasar el shamayim y avanzar al siguiente cielo- la voz suplicante de Ranma produjo en el Ángel una sonrisa soberbia, Gabriel sabia que eso sonaba imposible y por eso acepto.

-eres consciente de que vais a morir por un ángel que probablemente ya no exista

-ella no ha muerto, ella está bien y yo la alcanzare, por eso Gabriel. Estoy dispuesto a morir pues he llegado hasta aquí y no puedo rendirme.

Un rápido movimiento de Ranma hizo que Gabriel lo esquivara, de pronto un luminoso rayo emano de la espada adherida a Gabriel lastimando a Ranma considerablemente dejándolo en el suelo

.

-no sé que pretendéis, pero es admirable tu fidelidad, es una lastima que siendo tan tenaz seas tan tonto al mismo tiempo-

Dispuesto a clavar su espada en el pecho de Ranma, embistió al muchacho, pero las pocas fuerzas del joven le permitieron alejarse a tiempo dejando la espada incrustada en el piso, aun así el golpe contra el suelo logro fracturar el brazo izquierdo del joven provocando que gritase del dolor.

-no debo subestimarte cierto, RANMA- pronuncio su nombre pausadamente, como burlándose

No paso mucho tiempo para que el muchacho se diera cuenta de que el destello que Gabriel emanaba se había debilitado y se fortalecía cerca de la espada, esa era Lafuente verdadera del poder del Arcángel.

Debo alejarlo de la espada, y evitar que la use- pensó el chico en su último intento de ganar la batalla.

Con clara dificultad, el adolecente se incorporo sosteniendo su brazo dolorido y quebrantado, si bien sabía la solución, como lograría alejar a Gabriel de su espada nuevamente sin morir antes.

Una bola de energía, la ultima en su cuerpo se concentro en su mano, pequeña y un tanto débil, sin embargo, luminosa. Por un momento la faz de Gabriel se desencajo, se sorprendió ya que un humano normal no podría haber creado tal poder, pero Ranma nunca había sido un humano normal.

Pronto aquella bola tomo un considerable tamaño y fue lanzada por el chico hacia el ángel, que la esquivo con facilidad dejándola pasar por su costado

-jajajaja, pretendéis darme con tan poca fuerza, sois un insolente, pero admito que tienes valor.

- y tu para ser un ángel, deberías entonces ser mas perspicaz- la interrogante en la cara del querubín no se hizo esperar y tampoco la reacción de haber perdido su espada, el ataque del joven no era para Gabriel, sino mas bien para el florete que había sido arrancado de la cintura del arcángel al esquivar éste el ataque. Sobre la pared se encontraba envuelta en una tenue luz el hierro incrustado hasta la empuñadura, haciendo que el ángel no pudiese mantenerse en vuelo y atrayendo su atención hacia dicho muro, Ranma aprovecho la distracción y conecto un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen de Gabriel sacando el aire de su oponente.

De rodillas, ambos rivales sonrieron para sí, Ranma claramente más cansado que su opositor, lentamente, el arcángel se incorporo, caminó hacia el arma rompiendo fácilmente la barrera que había dejado la agresión del chico, al recuperarse ya con la espada y en el vuelo, miro hacia él y le arrojo una pluma de sus alas

- Usadla inteligentemente , RANMA- nuevamente al pronunciar su nombre pareció una burla

Gabriel retomo su vuelo en dirección contraria a la del joven Saotome y despareció en el cielo que se volvía a tornar de muchos colores, el hermoso paisaje volvió a aparecer y un camino largo se encontró frente al muchacho el cual siguió despacio pues sus heridas, no habían sido curadas, aun así, debía continuar.

Ranma camino por el largo camino viendo en el final una gran puerta, acercándose hacia ella presintió un ser que lo observaba desde arriba, aquel ente bajo hasta Ranma y se acerco.

-a qué has venido humano

- quién eres tu- dijo Ranma con voz cansada

- yo soy el guardián del segundo cielo, soy el arcángel Rafael.

* * *

Parte II. Segundo cielo Rakia

_Rakia corresponde al segundo cielo, es el cielo del firmamento, donde se encuentra el sol y la luna junto con los planetas y las novas, de base solida cual acero se encuentra regido por…_

Ranma alcanzo a leer un fragmento de su libro antes de partir hacia el siguiente cielo y emprender un viaje por el largo camino frente a él.

Divisó una puerta y prontamente un ser angelical fue a su encuentro, se asombro por el ángel que no parecía como tal, pues se acerco a él como una especie de neblina.

-wooooooow , eres un humano y woaaa, llegaste hasta aquí, me asombra que un humano haya llegado hasta aquí- luego se acerco a Ranma que solamente sentía viento cual caricia- woaaaaa- he tocado a un humano, que bonito, pero, espera, te noto herido, es una lástima que los humanos sean muy frágiles y se rompan tan rápido- sintió sobre su brazo nuevamente una corriente, para después ver la risa de aquella neblina a la que solo se le distinguían los ojos y la boca- ahora puedes moverte, ya no estás roto, dijo el guardián de la puerta con sonrisa triunfante- y a todo esto a qué has venido

- soy Ranma Saotome y debo cruzar el segundo cielo

De repente se encontró del otro lado de aquella portezuela y vio ante el un inmenso universo en donde giraban los planetas del sistema solar y miles de estrellas conformando al firmamento, a pesar de ello, el piso era firme y solido.

-yo soy el ángel de la curación mi nombre es Rafael

El joven miro con rareza a la voz que se presentaba, ya no era una neblina, a cambio, un niño yacía frente a él con la mirada tierna.

-si has llegado hasta aquí has vencido a Gabriel, oye- se acerco al chico quien se retiro un poco del niño con la faz confusa- me dirás cómo le hiciste, él siempre se burla de mi porque yo no puedo pelear.

-a que te refieres con que no peleas

-yo soy un ángel pacifico y como podrás notar intangible- Rafael se alejó de Ranma y caminó unos cuantos metros- aun así Ranma- miró sobre su hombro al joven- no puedo dejarte pasar de aquí.

-pero acabas de decir que no luchas y además no puedo luchar con un niño

-jajajaja, pero no lucharas, solo debes quitarme el frasco que llevo en la cintura, en el se encuentra la Bios, ella te curará incluso de una herida mortal y no te enfrentaras a un niño, recuerda que yo sigo siendo el segundo mensajero de Dios.

El chico vio a Rafael que no parecía fuerte pero lo que había dicho era cierto por lo que dudo al acceder pues, además, no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero decidido a pasar por el lugar para llegar con Akane aceptó.

Lanzó su mano hacia la botella pero su miembro atravesó al ángel haciendo que se esfumara cual humo, aquel niño apareció atrás de él riendo divertidamente.

-jajajaja, ya te había dicho que no me puedes tocar y así de herido eres muy lento.

**Rayos, como puedo quitar algo a un ser que no es tangible** pensó Ranma que empezaba a desesperarse pues la lucha con Gabriel lo había cansado demasiado, quedo inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos y nuevamente giro tan rápido como pudo para atacar al ser pero volvió a desvanecerse en el aire.

-Ranma quédate, me divierto mucho contigo, junto a mi no volverás a sentir dolor y con la Bios puedo hacerte inmortal.

Pese a las palabras, el chico siguió atacando, claramente ofendido.

-no me importa lo que tenga que pasar, yo quiero recuperar a Akane, no me interesa tu oferta.

El ángel se torno triste y vio como el muchacho recuperaba fuerza desde sus adentros, su aura creció, un aura combativa lo envolvió, aun asi no era un aura de destrucción solo era determinada, llena de esperanza y de fuerza interna, el deseo era mas fuerte que lo palpable, fue entonces que su cuerpo empezó a curar las heridas que tenia, sus cortadas se cerraron y varios hematomas recobraron su color piel, su organismo recuperó energía.

Abrió los ojos y vislumbro al ángel Rafael que sonreía satisfecho, y aplaudía visiblemente feliz

-woaaaaa, la Bios es genial, los ángeles como yo no la producimos, por eso el frasco que llevo es muy importante, pero los humanos, producen la Bios constantemente y es el lazo que los une a Dios, en la tierra es mejor conocida como FE.

Rafael ofreció a Ranma un frasco- es la mezcla de tu propia fe, avanza hacia Akane, espero que aun exista, ella me agrada porque juega mucho conmigo.

El muchacho sonrió al pequeño

-ella existe aun, lo sé -afirmó Ranma tomando la botella

_Lo sé, soy horrible, deje el fic tanto tiempo, perdón a todos los que me siguen y mil gracias por animarme a continuar, las actualizaciones ya no serán largas, benditas vacaciones, dividí el final en tres partes, atendiendo a los que me pidieron que alargara un poco el fic, aunque pretendo que los capítulos sean largos._

_Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie ya que no soy buena describiendo las peleas, además los datos sobre los cielos y los ángeles son ficticios y no pretendo ofender a ninguna religión o ideología, mucho salió de mi cabeza. Agradezco a mi hermano kato-kun por desvelarse conmigo jeje, en fin gracias por leerme y gracias por sus comentarios, saludos._

Sugerencias, críticas constructivas y destructivas dejen su comentario.

LIOKO-CHAN… MATA NEE


End file.
